blacksnowfandomcom-20200214-history
Aiyoku Kazama
Aiyoku Kazama is a character that originally appeared in The Day of Black Snow: Perpetual Tribulation appearing in Part 2: The Eradication, in the first arc of that particular part. She is eventually discovered to be the secret little sister of Kotaro Kazama and Zero Kazama, and while Kotaro and Alice Cynthia Road Alice are away with their Raigon Unit, Aiyoku will take the spot as leader of the Kazama Family. Personality Aiyoku cares a lot for her brother, Kotaro Kazama. She is very mean to him most times on the surface and reprimands for doing anything wrong but, deep down, they both know they love each other and they couldn't be without each other in this world. She also has a deep sense of justice and responsibility, because, at the age of 14, she was able to take perfect control of the Kazama Family and restore it back to its greatness. It wasn't easy but with a little guidance from her brother (before he left to continue on his journey with his friends), and from the Kazama Family elders, Aiyoku was able to fix up the Kazama mansion and bring everything back to working order, something both Kotaro and Alice have thanked her for her. Aiyoku, despite what most may think, is not afraid to show her true feelings, for anyone other than her brother. Aiyoku has a very vivid and strong crush on Alice, but does not advance on her feelings because Kotaro has told her before that Alice and him are married. Aiyoku does not let her feelings go to waste, however, and tells Alice how much she is in love with her, showing her affection in ways such as bringing her breakfast in bed and hugging Alice whenever she gets the chance to. Background Aiyoku was born a year after Kotaro started at the Raigon Academy, both of them eleven years apart of that. Aiyoku, however, was hid away from even Zero and was taken care of somewhere in the mansion but wasn't to be revealed until she became old enough for Kotaro and Zero to understand. Shortly after the war between the Kazama and the Yamamoto had ended, Kotaro discovered where Aiyoku was being held and met her for the first time, putting her in charge of the family while he was gone. She did so very well, cherishing the memory of Kotaro and his wife Alice until they returned. She brought everything back to working order and became the top ninja directly under her brother and right above Alice. Aiyoku has gained her brother's respect and trust and has gone on very serious missions for the Kazama many times before, being happy with her brother, even when Alice and Tsukiko came here, becoming especially happy with them leaving in the mansion as well. Six years later, when Aiyoku turned nineteen, Kotaro was forced back into the military, becoming leader of this new Raigon team, in which he and Alice were going to take apart in. Aiyoku decided to tag along to help out, not only his brother's sake but now, his sister-in-law's sake as well, a force to be reckoned with by this point in time. Character Relationships 'Kotaro Kazama '- Kotaro is Aiyoku's oldest sibling, her older brother. Not much of their relationship is known because she had no speaking lines at the time but, she is known to already love her brother, a lot. That is only because she learned that Kotaro is one of the nicest people she ever met and she assigned her to lead the Kazama Family while he and Alice are gone. 'Alice Cynthia Road '- Aiyoku barely knows Alice just like everyone on Kotaro's unit. However, she knows that Alice is engaged to Kotaro and respects her because of that. She is also learned that Alice is an amazing medic for their unit and she can wield the female Sacred Sword of the Kazama, respecting her even more than before. In Kazama Gaiden, it is discovered that Aiyoku has grown affectionate towards Alice and in fact, has a big crush on her, which Kotaro clearly knows. He figures it's best not to stop something so obviously beautiful between two women. Other Information Aiyoku is a natural born ninja and surpassed where her brother was when he was nineteen but is still not completely up to Kotaro's level of skill. Aiyoku is a very swift though and sometimes, can pull of stunts that Kotaro is not young enough to do anymore. Aiyoku also has an assortment of weapons, ranging from knives, to explosives, to anything else that a ninja would ever control. Category:Characters Category:Ninja Category:Kazama Family Category:Heroes Category:BSPT Category:BS2PT Category:Raigon Category:Kotaro's Unit